


Совпало

by Lucy_Dumas



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Spock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega James T. Kirk, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Dumas/pseuds/Lucy_Dumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выбрать неподходящее место и время – это то, что капитан звездолёта "Энтерпрайз" умеет делать лучше всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

Мерный гул приборов настойчиво разносился по небольшому помещению медотсека. Монотонность звука всегда раздражала Джеймса Кирка, который был вынужден слушать его с завидной частотой. Обычно он оказывался на больничной кровати почти при смерти, и очень редко сам приходил на осмотр. Однако в этот раз визит к главе медицинской службы был абсолютно добровольным. И сейчас Джим с нетерпением ожидал возвращения друга из лаборатории. Когда дверь медотсека отъехала в сторону, впуская доктора, Кирк подскочил с кровати ему навстречу.

— Джим, что произошло? Ты ранен? — Док сразу включил режим полной готовности — настолько появление друга было необычным явлением.

— Нет-нет, Боунс, я в порядке, — поспешил успокоить Джим.

— А-а-а, ты пришёл на осмотр! Великий космос, кому я случайно продал душу за то, чтобы капитан Кирк по своей воле пришёл ко мне?

— Прекрати радоваться. У меня, кажется, проблема…

— Рассказывай. — Леонард сел за рабочий стол, всем своим видом выражая готовность слушать. Серьёзность вернулась на его лицо после первых же слов друга:

— Я начал замечать признаки, симптомы… да и время подходит. Боунс, что мне делать?

— Какие симптомы?

— Ты знаешь! Поднялась температура — не выше тридцати семи и двух, но и ниже не спускается. Иногда головокружение, и зуд начался.

— Когда была последняя?

— Говорю же, почти пора. — Кирк подскочил на ноги и принялся ходить туда-сюда в попытках отвлечься.

— Не мельтеши. Джим, послушай, это не конец света. Иди сюда.

— Боунс?

— Я возьму пробу крови, проверю. А ты о чём подумал?

Джим пожал плечами, пристыжено глядя на друга.

— Господи! То что я альфа, не делает меня маньяком, мальчик. — Врач возмущённо посмотрел на друга. — Ты же знаешь, я для тебя безопасен.

— Да, прости. Просто ты же помнишь, что в прошлый раз было.

О да, Леонард отлично помнил, как прятал тогда ещё кадета Кирка в своей комнате в общежитии. Как отгонял от него других альф, а ведь течка тогда даже не началась. С наступлением самого цикла начался настоящий ад. Запах Джима сводил с ума самцов во всей академии. Парню пришлось запереться в карантине на всё время. Даже МакКой чуть было не сорвался, однако смог выдержать, благо в двадцать третьем веке были препараты, способные подавить инстинкты альф.

Леонард с ужасом вспоминал, как схожими препаратами пытался помочь Кирку. Всё началось слишком внезапно. Они не успели провести необходимые тесты. А потом было поздно. Организм Джима отверг химию, а аллергическая реакция едва его не убила. Свою вторую течку парень с трудом пережил, валяясь с жаром под сорок и рвотой через каждые полчаса. Видимо, аллергия воспрепятствовала естественным потребностям организма, потому что чего-чего, а секса кадет Кирк в то время хотел меньше всего. Сейчас же…

— Не лезь под руку, — буркнул Боунс, сканируя кровь капитана. — Чёрт!

— Я был прав, да? — По голосу Джима было слышно, что он очень хотел бы ошибиться.

— Да, Джимми. В этот раз времени до течки будет меньше, но я постараюсь найти подавители, которые ты сможешь принимать.

— Сколько у меня времени?

— Ещё дня два, может, три.

— Придётся передать командование Споку. Предупрежу его завтра. Сообщи мне, если найдёшь препарат.

— Да, Джим.

Кирк кивнул на прощанье и вышел. Он поднялся на мостик с твёрдым намерением продержаться как можно дольше. Его уверенность несколько угасла, когда при его появлении Ухура, Сулу и Скотти обернулись. Слишком резко они это сделали. И почему МакКой не предупредил, что этот чёртов запах уже появился?! Джим пожалел, что в Звёздном флоте так много альф. Особенно на мостике. Это, конечно, не вызывало удивления, ведь именно альфы занимали командующие должности. Если начистоту, то странным был как раз назначение омеги Кирка на пост капитана. Компанию ему составлял только юный вундеркинд Павел Чехов.

Сейчас, сидя в капитанском кресле, Джим начал сомневаться в правильности своего назначения. Дело было не в его молодости или неопытности, даже не в приближающейся течке. Проблема была в инстинктах, исконных инстинктах людей, которые кричали, что омега всегда должен подчиняться альфе, что омега — бесправное, слабое существо, созданное для удовлетворения, что омега не имеет власти. И хотя в великолепном, продвинутом двадцать третьем веке борьба за равноправие была выиграна, исконные инстинкты никуда не делись. Современным омегам всё так же приходилось с боем защищать свою честь, а альфам бороться с внутренним зверем, норовившем поглотить их.

Но всё же жизнь стала несравнимо легче. Периоды между циклами у омег стали реже, что позволило им занять равное с альфами место в обществе. С прогрессом пришли облегчающие и сдерживающие препараты. К началу двадцать третьего века в умах людей укрепилась надежда на действительно цивилизованную расу.

И тут, конечно же, появляться везучий омега Кирк с сильнейшей аллергией на синтетические препараты. Даже в век космических исследований человек не властен над реакциями своего организма.

Джим с завистью посмотрел на Чехова. Тому было восемнадцать, и его созревание ещё не закончилось. Лишь через два-три года этот юнец узнает все прелести бытия омегой. «Хотя, — вспомнил капитан, — в его медкарте указано не так много противопоказаний. Может, ему не придётся изолироваться от половины экипажа».


	2. Часть 2

Время первой смены тянулось как-то особенно долго. Но вот появилась команда второй, и Кирк с облегчением покинул мостик. Когда он заходил в турболифт, ему показалось, что Спок дёрнулся. Джим обернулся, но вулканец даже не смотрел в его сторону, что-то объясняя сменяющему его научнику. Кирк спустился на свой этаж. Каюта встретила его привычным спокойствием и тишиной, так необходимой сейчас. За прошедшее время состояние омеги заметно ухудшилось. Возможно, у него не было и тех трёх дней, что обещал док. В теле поселилась напряженность и какая-то тягучесть, будто он провёл часы, не шевеля ни единым мускулом. Джим знал, что даже изнурительные тренировки не помогут расслабиться.

Необходимо было срочно предупредить Спока и объяснить ситуацию, пока не стало поздно. «Пока ты не начал бросаться на каждого альфу, подставляя ему свою…» — подсказал внутренний голос, с которым капитан «Энтерпрайз» не мог не согласиться. Джим собрался вызвать старпома по интеркому, когда раздался звонок в каюту.

— Кто там?

— Это Спок, капитан.

— Войдите, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Джим и откашлялся, заставляя себя сконцентрироваться.

Вошёл командер. Как всегда спокойный и логичный. Ни грамма чувств на лице, прямой взгляд, стандартная поза со сведёнными за спиной руками. «Андроид, а не живое существо, в самом деле, — мелькнуло в мыслях Кирка. — Но и у него, похоже, программы сбоят.» Джим знал своего первого помощника не так долго — меньше года, —, но успел научиться величайшему искусству чтения эмоций по глазам, по микровыражениям, по малейшему намёку на движения. И сейчас у юного капитана не было ни малейших сомнений в том, что с его старпомом что-то не так.

— Садись, Спок. Признаться, я сам хотел тебя вызвать, но ты опередил меня. Что у тебя?

— Капитан, я вынужден сложить с себя полномочия и попросить Вас позволить мне высадиться на Новом вулкане, мимо которого мы будем пролетать по пути на Альтаир VI.

Вот так просто, с места в карьер. Ни тебе объяснений, ни вступления.

— Нет, Спок! Какого чёрта? Что случилось? Ты не можешь, только не сейчас! Что…

Джим усилием воли заставил себя замолчать. Нестабильность нервной системы — ещё один звоночек, предвещающий скорую потерю контроля. Нельзя было поддаваться, он капитан и должен взять себя в руки. Глубокий вдох помог. Джим разжал пальцы и только теперь понял, что изо всех сил вцепился себе в волосы, пытаясь сдержать истерику. Он поднял взгляд на Спока. Тот всё так же стоял перед ним, но теперь в глазах читалось недоумение и, возможно, встревоженность. Ну да, не каждый день капитан напрочь теряет самообладание.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Спок. Итак. Не могли бы Вы назвать причины ухода?

— Капитан, со всем уважением, я не могу. — Спок на миг прикрыл глаза. — Это касается личных причин, о которых среди моего народа не принято говорить.

— Я… Спок, ничего не выйдет. Только не сейчас.

— Капитан?

— Мы будем возле Нового Вулкана через два дня. В другое время я бы отпустил тебя. Но именно сейчас не могу.

— Капитан… Джим, это не прихоть. Моё дальнейшее прибывание на корабле станет угрозой безопасности экипажа.

— Что? Как это понимать?

— Я не могу объяснить.

— Но, Спок, что такого может произойти? Да сядь ты наконец! — взорвался Джим.

Спок неуверенно присел на стул около кровати Джима. Вся абсурдность ситуации выбивала капитана из колеи. Он чувствовал, что теряет себя. Уверенность постепенно исчезала, сходила на нет, побуждая подчиниться властному голосу вулканца и выполнить его просьбу. Исконные инстинкты, пришедшие ещё из доварпового периода, брали своё шаг за шагом. Но у Кирка всё ещё оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы бороться. Или хотя бы выяснить всё до конца.

— Спок, ты мой друг. Я сделал бы для тебя всё, что в моих силах. Но сейчас такая ситуация, что лишь действительно важная причина может заставить меня отпустить тебя и оставить «Энтерпрайз» без руководящего офицера.

— Я не понимаю, капитан.

— Сначала расскажи, что у тебя такого стряслось.

Взгляд вулканца из обеспокоенного вмиг стал прежним — отстранённым. Он замер, видимо, решая что-то для себя. А потом выдал, заставив Джима похолодеть от того равнодушия, что сопровождало короткую реплику:

— Если я не попаду на Новый Вулкан, я умру в течение шести дней.

— Объясни, — только и смог выдавить Кирк.

— Джим… — Спок остановился, и внезапно продолжил, — это связанно с биологическими процессами. После уничтожения Вулкана численность моего народа значительно снизилась. По-видимому, это запустило некую защитную реакцию… побудившую вулканцев раньше вступать в половую зрелость.

— И что? Как это грозит твоей жизни?

— Это убьёт меня. Процессы в организме в это время неконролируемы и крайне разрушительны. Мне необходимо попасть на планету, где обученные целители смогут сдержать их.

— Я… понимаю.

Джим прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что вулканцы не лгут. И как бы немыслимо не было умереть от полового созревания, раз его старпом уверен, значит так и случится. Споку лучше знать. И Кирк не мог позволить этому произойти. Никогда. Однако оставить корабль более чем на день-два под командованием Сулу или ещё кого-то Джим не мог тоже. А чертова течка затянется на неделю, не меньше. Ведь он не сможет ускорить её без партнёра. В продолжение которой он будет молить всех богов, чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл и оттрахал его, чтобы вколотил в матрац, избавляя от непрекращающегося зуда и жара в теле, от желейности в мышцах, от желания. Он смог бы пережить эту неделю, если бы был уверен, что на мостике его заменяет Спок. Джим стерпел бы. Но теперь…

Как же Кирк ненавидел свои принципы. Особенно правило не спать с подчинёнными. Если бы он мог проигнорировать его, был бы шанс, что течка окончится через эти самые два дня, и Джим сможет вернуться в капитанское кресло в относительно уравновешенном состоянии. Но вышестоящий офицер не имел права на отношения с подчинёнными. Да и так опустить свою планку в глазах экипажа Кирк ни за что не позволил бы. Как же всё не вовремя!

— Ладно. Я высажу тебя, где скажешь. А теперь оставь меня одного, пожалуйста.

— Джим, что ты имел в виду, говоря, что корабль останется без капитана? — Спок подался вперёд, вглядываясь в лицо Джима, ставшее совершенно пустым.

— Ничего. Я неправильно выразился. Уйди, пожалуйста. Прошу.

— Джим…

— Я же выполню твою просьбу, чего ты ещё хочешь?!

— Прошу прощения, я ухожу.

Спок обернулся на пороге. Их взгляды встретились. Тревога и непонимание Спока столкнулись с обречённостью и тоской в глазах капитана. Вулканец не мог понять, что вызвало такие чувства. Он вышел. В миг, когда дверь закрылась, Джим обессиленно упал на кровать, пряча лицо в изгибе локтя. Решив отпустить Спока, он не оставил себе выбора. Был один-единственный способ пережить всё это, сократив время течки и не потеряв лица перед подчинёнными. Джим поднялся и нажал кнопку интеркома.

— Капитан — лазарету.

— МакКой слушает.

— Боунс, похоже у меня не осталось выбора. Красный код.

— Ох, Джимми. Сейчас буду.

— Жду.


	3. Часть 3

Не прошло и пяти минут, как глава медицинской службы вошел в капитанскую каюту. При его появлении Кирк даже не соизволил перевернуться, только махнул рукой на кресло возле кровати. Которое Боунс благополучно проигнорировал и уселся на кровать рядом с другом.

— Как всегда что-то пошло не так, я прав? — устало спросил доктор, оглядывая вымотанного капитана.

— Я не смогу отдать мостик Споку на время миссии.

— Почему?

Джим перевернулся и привстал, опираясь на локти. Потухший взгляд и опущенные плечи дали понять, что непредвиденные обстоятельства как обычно испортят и без того шаткий план капитана. МакКой понял, что привычный начинаем-так-а-там-как-получится алгоритм будет действовать и в этот раз. Последовавшее объяснение Джима разрушило последнюю надежду доктора на удачный исход:

— Спок сказал, что умирает. Точнее умрёт, если я его не высажу на Вулкане.

— Какого чёрта? И почему я, глава медицинской службы, узнаю об этом последним?!

— Вторым, это во-первых. А во-вторых, я сам из него эту информацию чуть ли не клещами вытащил, — резко ответил Джим. Он схватился за волосы с такой силой, будто хотел удержать остатки контроля, утекающего сквозь пальцы. — Это конец, Боунс. Не стоило им назначать меня капитаном.

— Не смей так говорить. Ты справишься. Возьми себя в руки, парень!

Строгий тон подействовал прямо противоположно тому, на что надеялся МакКой. Джим сжался, почувстовав недовольство альфы, подтянул к себе ноги и спрятал лицо в коленях. Леонард дал себе мысленный пинок. Отметив прогрессирующие симптомы течки, он протянул руку и сжал плечо друга.

— Джим, — позвал он, — послушай меня внимательно. То, что с тобой происходит, — временно. Ты преодолеешь это и как всегда выйдешь победителем. Джим Кирк надерёт зад тем старым бюрократам, иначе конец вселенной и всем нам.

— В таком случае, — подняв голову, произнёс парень, — у меня только один выход. Ты же мне поможешь?

— Уверен в этом?

— А куда я денусь.

— Тогда я в твоём распоряжении. Когда?

— Тянуть нельзя. Отправим Спока и начнём.

— Джим, ты уверен, что другого пути нет? Почему ты думаешь, что Сулу и тот же Скотти не могут тебя заменить?

— Если бы… Я точно знаю, что повстанцы на Альтаире вот-вот начнут революцию. Командование приказало не допустить этого. — Капитан вздохнул и с грустью в голосе продолжил: — Ты же понимаешь, на что способны люди, потерявшие всё, но не лишённые надежды. Отчаянье поглотило Альтаир. Они будут атаковать. А их огневая мощь слишком серьёзна, чтобы сбрасывать её со счетов. Спок бы справился. Но придётся мне.

— Если бы я мог…

— Я знаю. Но придётся делать то, что в наших силах.

— Звучит слишком пафосно, на мой взгляд, — хмыкнул док.

— Что поделать, — Джим улыбнулся. Увидев эту первую за время разговора улыбку, Боунс понял, что друг в относительном порядке.

— Я тогда пойду. — Он встал и прошёл к выходу. Но на пороге замер. — Думаю, я должен на всякий случай осмотреть Спока. Не нравится мне всё это…

— Сам хотел тебя попросить об этом. Только учти: он будет сопротивляться.

— А то я не знаю. Но я с вами двумя так поднатаскался, что и клингона в лазарет затащу.

С этими словами МакКой ушел. Джим решил, что неплохо было бы выспаться перед завтрашним днём. Он обещал быть трудным, и капитану потребуются все силы для того, чтобы пережить его. Джим снова лёг, стянув с себя верхнюю одежду и на удивление быстро уснул.

Но отдохнуть Кирку так и не удалось. Во сне он преследовал странную тень. Поверхность неизвестной планеты опаляла своим жаром, и только ускользающая фигура обещала спасительную прохладу и покой. С безумным упорством Джим гнался за ней. Увязая в плотном воздушном облаке, от которого на коже оставались ожоги, он двигался вперёд. Крики о помощи, мольбы остановиться… ничто не могло заставить окутанную желанным холодом фигуру вернуться. Дышать стало невозможно уже давно, даже рваные вздохи через рот едва спасали. Горло сдавило стальным прутом. Пространство со всех сторон заволакивало чёрно красной лавой, несшей погибель в неумолимом огне.

— Капитан, проснитесь!

Джим резко распахнул глаза, подрываясь на кровати. На миг ему почудилось, что фигура из его сна стоит в паре шагов, разрешая ему спастись в своей уютной тени. Но когда Кирк потянулся к ней, фигура превратилась в Спока. Движение оборвалось, рука зависла в воздухе. Остатки сонливости слетели, сменившись смущением и неловкостью. Джим несмело поглядел на старпома и тут только осознал, что до сих пор тянется к неподвижно замершему вулканцу. Медленно он опустил руку на простынь.

— Доброй ночи, командер, — как можно спокойнее поприветствовал Джим. Незнакомая хрипотца, не похожая на ту, что бывает после сна, заставила откашляться. — У Вас что-то срочное?

— Капитан, мне показалось, я слышал Ваш крик.

— Просто кошмар, мистер Спок.

Джим спустил ноги и прошёл к репликатору. Стакан воды помог прояснить мысли и понять, что звукоизоляция помещений не позволила бы даже чуткому вулканскому слуху услышать шум из каюты. Разве только Спок стоял прямо за дверью. Но это, конечно же, невозможно. Зачем вулканцу так поступать? Кирк мысленно отмахнулся от странных мыслей и повернулся к старшему помощнику. Очевидно, не получивший достаточного отдыха мозг работал не на полную мощность. А иначе как объяснить, что, только увидев изучающий взгляд офицера по науке, Джим понял, что стоит перед ним в одних трусах? Оправданием могло служить разве что подскочившая температура, вызывавшая озноб и ощущение ватности в конечностях.

— Я пойду, — очнулся Спок, отводя потемневший взгляд.

— Ага, — только и смог выдавить человек. Но вспомнив кое-что важное, остановил вулканца на полпути к выходу: — Мы достигнем Вулкана через двенадцать часов?

— И тридцать шесть минут, капитан.

— Ваше самочувствие в порядке? — Хоть Кирк не знал, что именно должно было предшествовать этим процессам у вулканцев, собственный опыт был достаточно познавателен, чтобы беспокоиться и за Спока. Небольшая заминка перед ответом подтвердила опасения капитана:

— Оно удовлетворительное.

— Спок… — начал Джим, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что хотел сказать дальше.

Он приблизился к другу и вгляделся в его лицо. Теперь он увидел и сжатые губы, и напряженный взгляд, и краем глаза заметил подрагивающую руку, которую вулканец пытался удержать второй, пряча за спиной обе. Подозрения подтвердились, ещё и когда он отшатнулся назад от попытки Кирка прикоснуться к нему. Лёгкая обида видимо отразилась на лице человека, потому что Спок шагнул обратно.

— Я хочу тебя кое о чём попросить.

— Джим?

— Пройди завтра медосмотр. Не перечь Боунсу, когда он попросит, ладно? Он и так на нервах в последнее время.

Непонятный взгляд предшествовал короткому кивку. Спок ушёл, оставляя капитана в одиночестве. Смутное предчувствие, появившееся после этого разговора, хоть и не находило оснований, но прочно засело в подсознании, лишая спокойствия. Да и присутствие духа покинуло Кирка, будто ушло вслед за старпомом. Накатившая слабость едва позволила добраться до кровати. Смятые, влажные простыни напомнили о недавнем кошмаре и страной тени. Чего только не выкинет разум в преддверие течки. Свернувшись в позу эмбриона, Джим мысленно проклял природу с её непонятными заскоками и собственную сущность. Мысль, что вулканцам, по-видимому, повезло ещё меньше, не успокаивала. Наоборот. Кирк совсем не хотел думать о возможной смерти Первого. Жизнь без Спока была немыслимой. Невероятным образом за короткий срок вулканец стал для Джима ближе, чем друг, чем брат.

При текущих обстоятельствах Джим готов был провалить миссию, пережить хоть десять течек, но не допустить смерти Спока. Готовность без сомнений разрушить собственную карьеру, поставить на кон жизнь миллиарда гуманоидов лишь бы не допустить гибели одного была до странного естественной. Откуда-то их глубины сознание пришла уверенность, что и ради него вулканец поступился бы принципами и — невероятно! — нарушил бы правила. Или же Кирк зря тешил себя этой мыслью, принимая полуулыбки и позволение прикасаться к старпому за большее, чем было на самом деле.

Джим зло взбил подушку. От резкого движения почти неощутимый до этого зуд вновь напомнил о себе, добавляя омеге к духовным переживанием ещё и значительный физический дискомфорт. Странно, но во время разговора со Споком, он был почти неощутим. Это было последней связной мыслью перед тремя часами бездумного ворчанья на постели и напрасных попыток самостоятельно унять нарастающее возбуждение.


	4. Часть 4

— Сколько до прибытия на Вулкан, мистер Чехов?

— Два часа, капитан.

— Отлично.

Атмосфера на мостике дрожала от напряжения. Вместе с ней подрагивал и Джим Кирк, дезориентированный настолько, чтобы картинка перед глазами смазывалась, не давая рассмотреть данные на датападде, однако недостаточно для полной потери связи с реальностью. Озноб усилился с утра, и Кирк сомневался стоит ли в таком состоянии подниматься на мостик. Решение далось ему с трудом хотя бы потому, что возможность вообще что-то решать неумолимо гибла под угнетающим действием омега-ферментов. Их выработка подскакивала за несколько часов до фактического начала течки, но, конечно же, Кирк был слишком упрям, чтобы внять этому звоночку, который голосом Боунса кричал: «Одумайся!». Он поднялся на мостик и занял законное место. И хотя ещё на выходе из турболифта по резко обернувшимся на него офицерам — перепугано посмотрел даже Паша Чехов, — он понял, что лучше бы ему не маячить перед альфами в такое время, упрямство заставило Кирка прошествовать к капитанскому креслу и усадить свою зудящую задницу на ставшее вдруг неудобным сиденье. Команда на «Энтерпрайз» отменная — ни слова не сказала своему нерадивому капитану. Возможно, поняли, что ему и без того несладко приходится.

Джим горел. Кожа будто плавилась от прикосновения с одеждой. Но в тоже время дрожь пробирала незащищённую кожу. Контраст медленно сводил с ума, и вот в голове начал бурчать Маккой, досадуя на глупость друга. А может это были мысли самого Кирка. Причитания доктора, оказалось, были только началом. Что действительно сводило с ума, так это жаркие нашёптывания. Низким голосом, таким знакомым и одновременно непривычным, подсознание Джима описывало, как его тело будет выгибаться под сильными руками альфы. Как он будет стонать, ощущая толчки, вбивающие его в матрац. Как будет молить прикоснуться к его изнывающему, уже сочащемуся предэякулятом члену.

Кирк резко выдохнул, поняв кому принадлежал голос в его голове. Именно это понимание и вызвало вопрос капитана о времени оставшемся до прибытия на Вулкан. Странная шутка подсознания — довести его до болезненного возбуждения голосом старпома. Но, задумавшись — насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, — Джим понял, что такой вариант… желаем. Вспомнился темный взгляд вулканца, которым тот окинул обнажённое тело капитана. Представить, что чернота, спрятавшая радужку, была вызвана вожделением, сложно. Но как же Джиму хотелось в это поверить.

В голову совершенно неуместно закрались мысли об обнаженном Споке. Сейчас, когда его не было на мостике — вулканец попросил разрешения провести последние часы перед высадкой в лабораториях, — Джим дал им полную свободу. Мысленный взгляд Кирка скользил по груди, плечам, животу… Несмелая фантазия задержалась на бёдрах вулканца, когда резкий голос Ухуры ворвался в сознание.

— Капитан, Вам следует немедленно покинуть мостик.

Джим замер. Он понял, почему лейтенант связи практически наплевала на субординацию. По той же причине, почему Сулу крепко вцепился в ручки сиденья и непозволительно отвлёкся от приборов, обернувшись на Джима. Даже Скотти проявил небрежность и едва не отломал одну из ручек на своей станции. Только Чехов остался в трезвом уме. Короткий сочувственный взгляд был единственным, что позволил себе штурман. И вся эта заварушка из-за чёртового упрямства капитана.

Запах течной омеги неумолимо заполнял помещение.

— Капитан! ..

— Я понял! — Джим ощущал неприятную влагу где-то на периферии сознания. Стараясь сосредоточится, он поднялся и поспешил к турболифту. Перед глазами знакомо плыло, воздух будто лишили кислорода, звуки то пропадали вовсе, то били по ушам подобно сирене. Уже спускаясь на уровень медотсека, едва соображающий Кирк связался с МакКоем. Он не помнил, как смог донести до доктора весть о своём скором прибытии.

Из турболифта он буквально выпал. Прямо в руки доктора. И как только добежать успел? Этот вопрос перестал интересовать Джима сразу после глубокого вдоха. Перед ним стоял альфа. Это уже был не его друг, не глава медицинской службы корабля, не Леонард МакКой. Альфа. С сильным умопомрачительным запахом горьких трав и крепкого кофе. Последние капли сдержанности испарились, заставляя омегу прижаться как можно ближе к МакКою. Или хотя бы всеми силами стараться это сделать.

— Э, нет, дружок, — голосом, подозрительно спокойным для данной ситуации, произнёс Боунс, удерживая Кирка на расстоянии. — У меня другие планы на вечер.

Пока он вёл несопротивляющегося Джима у медотсеку, доктор ни на миг не потерял контроля, будто был не альфой, а бетой каким-то. Однако стойкий запах МакКоя, давший сознанию Кирка немного проясниться, не позволял усомниться в сущности врача.

— Почему? — сумел выговорить омега. — Мы же договорились.

— Есть идея получше. Иди к нему.

Док ласково потрепал друга по голове, прежде чем подтолкнуть к открывшейся двери лазарета. Неуверенность снова сковала движения омеги, не давая отойти от Боунса. Однако уже скоро Джим напрочь забыл о нём, ведомый новым, терпким неземным и таким притягательным запахом. Он наполнял Кирка, кружа голову, усиливая возбуждение. Дверь лазарета с шипение закрылась за ним.

— Капитан?

Голос Спока раздался откуда-то сзади. Джим резко обернулся, тут же окунаясь в тот самый неповторимый и желанный аромат — запах сильного и — что важно — свободного альфы. Вулканец же стоял неподвижно. Явно не ожидавший увидеть капитана, он начал медленно отступать. Кирк сосредоточился и понял, что его старпом не в порядке. Офицер по науке дрожал уже всем телом — прямо как сам омега совсем недавно – и, казалось, испытывал боль.

— Капитан, я прошу Вас покинуть помещение. Для вашей же безопасности.

— У тебя началось, да?

Подобно мозаике, которая дополнялась на протяжении долгого времени, и вот только сейчас нашлись сразу все недостающие фрагменты, к Кирку пришло полное понимание ситуации. Со Споком сыграло шутку его смешанное происхождение, наделив его вулканскими заморочками «половой зрелости» и сущностью альфы. Ведь расчёты явно подводили Спока, и времени у него осталось меньше по вине одного так не вовремя «зацветшего» омеги. Джим даже почувствовал некоторое подобие стыда.

— В этом, кажется, виноват я. — Кирк стал медленно приближаться к вулканцу. — Ты ведь чувствуешь его? Так же как я готов голову потерять от твоего.

— Джим? — Спок сглотнул.

— Я не всё тебе рассказал, — признался Джим. — Если коротко, то у землян есть свои оберегаемые тайны. Странно, но особенности нашего размножения так и не стали общеизвестным фактом. Похоже наши расы отличаются меньше, чем принято считать.

— Я бы попросил выражаться конкретнее. — Спок явно был на пределе. Как и сам Джим, поэтому он решил не тянуть больше. Пан или пропал, как говорится. Он резко сократил остававшееся расстояние и замер в паре сантиметров от альфы.

— Я свихнусь, если ты не оттрахаешь меня, — глядя в почти чёрные глаза, прошептал Кирк в губы вулканца. — Достаточно конкретно?

— Более чем.

Не успев обрадоваться своей победе, которая явно слышалась в низком тоне альфы, Джим оказался прижат к стене лазарета. Притихшее на время возбуждение тут же разнеслось по телу, распаляя в разы сильнее, чем раньше. Замешкавшийся всего на мгновение Спок тут же был втянут в долгий поцелуй. С удовлетворением собственника Кирк заметил, что с Ухурой его старпом не так уж часто практиковался — слишком неумело отвечал. Однако недостаток практики вулканец легко заменил напором и усердием.

Джим обхватил лицо Спока, притягивая ближе. Руки альфы уверенно пробирались под жёлтую форменку, и от касаний рук, таких же горячих, как его кожа, Джим, не сдержавшись, коротко застонал в целующие его губы. Вулканец резко втянул воздух и сильней прижался у человеку. Кирк ощутил возбуждение альфы, едва сдерживаемое форменными брюками.

— Кровать? — сумел проговорить омега, после ещё одного поцелуя. В ответ раздался только одобрительный рык.

Спок, решивший, видимо, не выпускать капитана из объятий, хотел было закинуть его на плечо, но омега опередил его и с хитрой улыбкой прыгнул, закидывая ноги на талию вулканца. Тому идея пришлась по душе, что подтвердил новый поцелуй. Только почувствовав, как его опускают на больничную койку, Кирк отпустил альфу. Он стал напоказ медленно стягивать с себя форменку. Всего мгновение Спок был скрыт от него тканью, но этого времени хватило, чтобы вулканец снял форму научного отдела и нижнюю чёрную футболку. Его нетерпение передалось и Джиму, заставив перестать играться. Не прошло и минуты, как оба остались в одном белье.

Хорошо, что больничные койки привинчены к полу. Сила и скорость, с которыми Спок повалил на неё Джима заставила бы обычную отъехать на пару метров. Прижатый к матрацу омега замер, глубоко дыша. Происходящее напоминало кое-что из его прошлого. Он снова не мог пошевелиться, руки крепко удерживались альфой, в голове мутилось от возбуждения. Только в этот раз он сам напросился. В этот раз он готов был довериться. В этот раз всё иначе.

— Трахни меня уже, — проскулил Кирк, глядя снизу вверх на альфу.

— Попроси лучше, — потребовал тот.

— Тебе же это тоже нужно.

— Ответ неверный.

Спок коленом развёл ноги человека, прижимая его к паху ровно на столько, чтобы партнёр почувствовал давление, но недостаточно для удовольствия. Альфа перехватил запястья Джима одной рукой, а второй держал за волосы, не давая опуститься ниже.

— Пожалуйста, Спок, пожалуйста!

— Уже лучше, — наклонившись к нему, шепнул вулканец. Руки человека тут же оказались свободны, как и волосы. И член, одним движением освобождённый от ткани трусов. Свои Спок попросту сорвал, не отвлекаясь на лишние движения.

Простынь под омегой успела пропитаться смазкой. Мокрое пятно вызвало короткий вопрошающий взгляд вулканца.

— Удобная особенность моего вида, — объяснил Кирк, пошлым движением разводя ноги ещё шире. — Смазка не нужна.

— Нам тоже, — Спок указал на свой член, который обильно истекал жидкостью.

— Идеально, — ухмыльнулся человек.

— Очаровательно, — подтвердил вулканец.

Он навис над омегой и медленно повёл рукой от шеи вниз. Странное покалывание в местах прикосновения было подобно касанию самых кончиков волосков, когда хочется или усилить контакт или убрать совсем. Джим выбрал первое, резко подставляя под всю ладонь животом.

— Спок, прошу, возьми меня, пожалуйста…

Больше просить не пришлось. Вулканец выпрямился, становясь на колени и поднял ноги человека на плечи. Когда Спок вошел одним плавным движением, омега возблагодарил свою физиологию. В иной ситуации член вулканца его бы просто разорвал. Но большое количество смазки и физически неспособные напрягаться мышцы сыграли свою роль.

От долгожданного контакта по телу Джима прокатилась волна удовольствия. Он выгнулся в спине, сильнее насаживаясь на длинный ствол. Они замерли, но скоро Спок снова начал движение. Каждый толчок, малейшее движение взрывали сверхновую в голове человека. Снизу он наблюдал великолепнейшую из картин: его старпом с прикрытыми от удовольствия глазами в едином ритме трахал его. И явно ни о чем не думал. Растрепавшиеся чёрные волосы завораживающе липли к его лбу и вискам. Губы слегка позеленели от недавних поцелуев. Руки властно и крепко удерживали бёдра елозившего Кирка.

Когда Спок в очередной раз вышел из него — почти до конца, — вулканец открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с человеком. «Сейчас что-то будет, » — успел подумать Джим. Тут же одна рука альфы переместилась на висок Кирка, вторая сжала возбужденный до боли член, а сам вулканец резко подался вперёд, с пошлым хлюпающим звуком на полную входя в омегу и одновременно грубо врываясь в его рот поцелуем.

И уже не сверхновая, а вся Вселенная взорвалась для Джима…

Сознание возвращалось смешными обрывками. Именно смешными, потому что Кирку хотелось смеяться. И он сдерживался из последних сил. Но вот кто-то рядом с ним засмеялся, и человек последовал примеру, хохоча от души. Только через какое-то время он понял, что не слышит, а скорее чувствует смех. Джим обернулся и увидел Её. Сотканная из множества дребезжащих нитей, знакомая и самая дорогая. Душа его Спока.

«Катра,» — поправил его Спок.

«Как скажешь, — не стал спорить человек. – Мы, выходит, у тебя? В тебе?»

«Не совсем, наши сознания… равномерно разделены.»

«Это восхитительно!» — Джим постарался послать Споку то, что ощущал. Представив, что его счастье, восторг, обожание материальны, он отправил всё это вулканцу. Лёгкое дребезжание прекратилось, но свет стал ярче в разы. Пара нитей неуверенно потянулись к Джиму, который сразу приблизился – ну, насколько смог это сделать, не имея материальной оболочки. Его окатило таким количеством тепла, что, казалось, он сгореть должен. Любовь Спока искрила в нём и переливалась, так же как его собственная освещала вулканца. В какой-то момент человек переполнился ощущениями и теплом, слишком хорошо было, слишком жарко, слишком светло, слишком…

Глубокий, похожий на первый в жизни, вдох ознаменовал возвращение в материальный мир. Омега быстро дышал, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Прости. Не предусмотрел неподготовленность твоего сознания, — раздался рядом виноватый голос Спока.

— Не парься. Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

Джим повернулся на бок и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд карих глаз. Они лежали на больничной койке, едва умещаясь вдвоём. Вулканец выглядел настолько умиротворённым и открытым в этот момент, что у Джима что-то затрепетало внутри. Он прильнул к партнёру быстро целуя в губы. Раз, другой, третий. Почти целомудренные, мягкие касания и нежное поглаживание по щеке были чем-то очень интимным, личным. И невероятно правильным.


	5. Часть 5

Джим медленно просыпался, ощущая на своей спине сухие горячие губы. Хаотичные поцелуи не имели общего направления, иногда попадали в одно и то же место два и три раза, но не прекращались ни на миг. Ему было невероятно приятно ощущать, как касания в район шеи затягивались и чужой нос с наслаждением вдыхал запах волос, а после медленно выдыхал тёплый воздух, согревая кожу.

Спок наверняка уже знал, что его человек не спит, однако пока ничем себя не выдал. Омега ощущал витавшее в воздухе возбуждение, пока лишь подобно шквальному ветру перед штормом, обдувавшее его. «Странная метафора,» — подумал человек и тут же понял, что никакая это не метафора! Кто-то включил кондиционер, который принялся яростно гонять воздух по медотсеку, где и без того температура не радовала.

— Ничего себе у вас тут жарко! И дышать нечем.

— Боунс, — тут же «проснулся» капитан, — что ты тут забыл?!

— Вас проверяю. Врач я или кто?

Тихий рык, прошедшийся умопомрачительной вибрацией по спине Джима, явно не сулил ворчащему доку ничего хорошего.

— Хм, а ты чего переживаешь? Он же уже твой. Или… — МакКой перевёл взгляд с грозного вулканца на смущённого друга. — Кирк, тебя ещё не пометили? О боги, я пошел, а то этот горячий альфа-гоблин меня съест.

— Боунс, стой.

Джим хотел было подняться, но тут же был прижат спиной к Споку и крепко обхвачен сильными руками. Возбуждение, явно упиравшееся в Джимову задницу, заставило его взгляд поплыть. Член Кирка видимо решил быть солидарен со Споковым, от чего сам владелец резко воспрянул любовью к укрывавшей ноги простыне. Хотя МакКой всё равно заметил явный интерес Кирка.

— Ну нет, дружок, я тут не останусь на ваши… игрища смотреть. Могу, знаешь ли, не удержаться, и гоблин мне голову снесёт.

— Да я не о том! На корабле всё в норме?

— Странно, что ты ещё можешь о таком думать, — врач взглядом указал на откровенный стояк друга. — Да всё в порядке там. До планеты ещё три дня пути. Развлекайтесь.

Он с ироничной улыбкой вышел, выключив кондиционер. Джим тут же оказался втянут в требовательный поцелуй. Похоже вулканец и вправду ревновал к доктору. Кирку пришлось сильно поворачивать голову, чтобы дотянуться до губ Спока, однако спокойствие альфы явно того стоило. В мыслях, где ранее витала некая настороженность, непонятная Джиму, появились удовлетворенность и спокойствие.

— И о какой метке говорил доктор МакКой?

— А вот и мой любопытный вулканец, — обрадовался Джим. — Не обращай внимание. Всё будет.

Спок нахмурился. Джим тут же ощутил его недоумение. Это было странное чувство. Где-то на краю сознания мелькали образы-мысли, не относящиеся к его собственным, но полностью понятные. В конце концов они сменились смирением. Спок доверился ему без дальнейших вопросов. А вот у Кирка оставалась парочка.

— Слушай, а сколько у вас примерно длится… ну, всё это?

— Около трёх дней, — без прежнего смущения проинформировал вулканец. — С учётом человеческой физиологии… срок может колебаться.

— Хм… так как ты альфа, ты, возможно, будешь продолжать реагировать на меня, — предположил Джим

— Вполне вероятно.

— Тогда можно не переживать — у меня благодаря тебе всё закончится через… — он глянул на циферблат часов на стене, — сорок пять часов. Примерно.

— Что было бы, не будь меня на корабле?

— Эм…

Кирк не хотел этого говорить, но связь мыслей работала в обе стороны, и он почти почувствовал, как образ альфы-МакКоя появился у Спока в голове. Тот же сводящий с ума рык волной прокатился по телу омеги. Пробудившиеся дикие повадки вулканца были отличным бонусом.

— Это ещё не худший вариант, — не к месту ляпнул Джим. 

Недовольство и ревность Спока как рукой смахнуло от звучавшей в голосе омеги горечи. Но, по мнению Кирка, было неподходящее время, чтобы рассказывать о том случае. Джим постарался закрыть сознание, скрыть воспоминания. Мягкий оклик задел его мысли. Осторожно Спок потянулся к нему. Спокойная и ненастойчивая нить коснулась тёмного облака памяти, которое пытался спрятать человек.

После недолгих раздумий Джим всё же отдал его. И внимательно следил за реакцией альфы. Он осознал, что прикрыл глаза, когда Спок проник в его разум. В этот раз пальцы вулканца не касались лица Джима: он ощущал тёплые ладони на груди и животе, успокаивающе поглаживающие кожу. Первые отголоски тревоги Джим почувствовал, когда нити Спока из тепло-бирюзовых стали холодными синими. Человек знал, что эти эмоции направлены не на него, но всё равно ощутил страх. Он потянулся к Споку и ненароком задел своё же воспоминание дымчатым облаком висевшее перед катрой вулканца.

Образы из прошлого нахлынули на него. Первая течка. Смятение, неопределённость и стыд никоим образом не мешали сильнейшему желанию. Собственное тело предало его. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы помочь. Но вот появляется Френк — любовник матери, с которым парень жил, пока Вайнона в космосе пряталась от своих проблем. Он альфа, ничего не добившийся в жизни. Скатившийся в самые низы. Что в нём нашла овдовевшая жена героя Джорджа Кирка, Джим не знал. Он с детства не любил вечно пьяного альфу, от которого приходилось терпеть и побои, и унижения. Но в тот момент от ненависти не осталось и следа. Был только всепоглощающий страх.

Фрэнк изнасиловал его. Неспособный сопротивляться парень остался лежать на полу своей комнаты, испачканный спермой альфы и собственной смазкой. Позже врачи обнаружили перелом руки, пару треснувших рёбер и внутренние повреждения. Фрэнка посадили. Джим оклемался лишь благодаря своему характеру и силе воли. Лишь панический страх перед альфами во время течки остался напоминанием об этих событиях.

Мысленная связь мягко оборвалась, и первое, что увидел Джим, было решительное выражение лица Спока, нависшего сверху. Поза вулканца выдавала его напряжение, но пальцы, удерживающие за плечи, не сжимали, только слегка прикасались к коже.

— Моё знание земной психологии не даёт мне в полной мере разобраться с последствиями того, что произошло с тобой в прошлом. Однако, судя по твоей реакции, в моём обществе ты чувствуешь себя вполне комфортно…

— Спок, с тобой вообще всё по-другому, — Кирк обхватил талию вулканца ногами и приподнялся, прижимаясь к паху любовника своим. — Я чувствую… я знаю, что ты не сделаешь мне больно. Может, дело в том, что это нелогично? — Джим игриво ухмыльнулся, но тут же стал серьёзен. — Я чувствую себя в безопасности. Да и когда это было? Слишком давно, чтобы быть важным сейчас.

— Если я сделаю что-то, что доставит тебе дискомфорт, скажи об этом.

— Непременно.

В продолжение разговора Джим ощущал, как разогревается кровь вулканца. Их организмы синхронизировались, по телу Кирка прокатилась ответная волна возбуждения. Жизненно требовалось более плотное соприкосновение бёдер, потому человек уложил подчинявшегося малейшему движению Спока на себя. Тот сильнее прижался к омеге, вырывая довольное мычание, переходящее в сладкий стон, когда альфа двинул бёдрами. На мужчинах были только форменные боксёры, надетые по настоянию вулканца. Сейчас они служили досадным препятствием.

Недовольно расцепив ноги, Джим опустил их, и парни вместе выскользнули из белья, высвобождая возбуждение. Налитый тёмно-зелёный член вулканца заставил Кирка облизаться — настолько яркая картинка предстоящего всплыла в голове омеги. Мысль человека тут же была подхвачена вулкацем. Спок перевернул Джима и замер, засмотревшись на просяще подставленную, истекающую смазкой задницу. Кирк стоял на коленях, уткнувшись в подушку лицом. Смазка обильно стекала по ногам и разносила по воздуху знакомый запах запечённых в меду яблок, от которого у Спока кружилась голова и слетали ментальные щиты.

Палец вулканца коснулся мокрой дорожки на внутренней стороне бёдер партнёра и заскользил вверх, собирая на подушечку пахучую жидкость. Выгнувшийся до предела человек и искры наслаждения, прошедшие по рукам, подсказали вулканцу дальнейшие действия. Он на пробу облизал палец.

— Спок, — выстонал его имя Джим, перестав физически ощущать любовника. — Спок, делай что-нибудь, пожалуйста.

В следующий миг Джим ощутил, как мягкий язык его восхитительного, невероятного, умопомрачительного вулканца слизывает смазку с ног, скользя к анусу так неспешно, как только было возможно. Спок ласкал любовника, доводя до исступления, погружался в его мысли, давая ощутить и собственное удовольствие. Жар крови возрастал, и вместе с ним усиливался напор Спока, который жадно сминал упругие ягодицы человека. Инстинкты вели вулканца, открывали ему таинства Наслаждения. Смешанные традиции Вулкана и Земли не противостояли друг другу, но объединялись, вынося обоих любовников на вершину блаженства.

Синхронное желание единения, подстегнуло Спока. Он вошёл в Джима медленно, впитывая каждую эмоцию человека. Омега же был не так терпелив. Мысленный призыв к увеличению скорости не достиг альфу, поэтому Кирк принялся пересылать картины своих самых жарких фантазий о старпоме…

Сознание вернулось к нему в сопровождении беспокойства, осевшего на краю мыслей. Что-то кардинально изменилось, но Джим не мог понять что. Не решаясь пока двигаться, он вытянул из памяти услужливо поднесённые воспоминания. Вот он забрасывает Спока эротическими картинками, вулканец немедля отзывается на провокацию, давая омеге то, что он так хотел — скорость и жесткость. О дальнейшем Кирк догадался и без предоставленных Споком воспоминаний. Особая тяжесть в области живота, приятно ноющее плечо и подробные познания в биологии своего вида давали достаточно информации для того, чтобы сделать верные выводы.

Первое — он помечен альфой. Второе — у них со Споком произошла сцепка. Теперь Джим понял, откуда взялась тревога, принадлежащая вулканцу. Удивлённый и собственными инстинктивными действиями, и их последствиями, альфа не знал, что делать с отключившимся любовником, поэтому осторожно лёг с ним рядом, оставаясь в омеге. Он прижался к Кирку, поэтому не сразу заметил потянувшийся от укуса по позвоночнику тёмный витиеватый узор.

— Спок? — обработав свалившуюся на него информацию, позвал Кирк.

— Да, Джим?

— Ты теперь на мне жениться должен.

Молчание, ставшее ответом, немного напрягало. Джим попытался повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть лицо любовника и тщетно искал в своих мыслях связь с ним.

— Спок, что-то не так? Отреагируй как-нибудь, не разыгрывай драму.

— Прошу прощения, я несколько…

— В шоке? — хмыкнул Кирк.

— Пожалуй. Могу ли я предположить, что происходящее является особенностью земной культуры, исходящее из физиологических особенностей?

— Ну, наверное. Но, эй, про женитьбу, я пошутил.

Неискренний смех не обманул вулканца. Спок улыбнулся, обнимая омегу и прижимая к себе.

— По традициям моей планеты мы уже обручены.

Удивлённое облегчение Джима вылилось на альфу серией вопросов о том, когда и как это произошло. Вулканец объяснил всё, потянувшись к любовнику по мысленной связи.

— Прочная связь создаётся между будущими супругами или появляется сама у t'hy'la, истинной пары.

— О, так у нас полно подтверждений, — обрадовался Кирк. — Татушка у меня на спине — одно из них. А как она, кстати, выглядит?

— Похожа на древние вулканские письмена, — гордость и некоторое самодовольство в его голосе не укрылись от Джима.

— Как же хочется самому увидеть… Наверно, через полчаса уже можно будет.

Джим поелозил, устраиваясь удобнее. В низу живота сладко заныло, от чего омега блаженно выдохнул и хотел было продолжать движение, но Спок решительно остановил его. Он не знал, какие последствия будут у произошедшего и был не намерен рисковать здоровьем партнёра, тем более, что тот и сам понимал неразумность своих действий. Уютное молчание и ощущение безопасности убаюкали Кирка. Он проспал в кольце рук вулканца всё время, пока спадал узел.

***

 

— Вы двое просто сумасшедшие! Но я рад за вас.

Добровольно-принудительный осмотр, на который капитана и его старшего помощника затащил МакКой, беспрерывно сопровождался ворчливыми поздравлениями главы медотсека. Его комментарии при осмотре Кирка вводили Спока в зелёную краску, которую он безуспешно пытался скрыть за отстранённым выражением лица. Кирк же лучился счастьем и мысленно успокаивал партнёра.

— До прибытия на планету осталось два часа, — донеслось из динамика медотсека.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Кирк. — Боунс, заканчивай скорей. Со мной всё в порядке.

— Ладно уж. Бегите, герои-любовники.

Не решаясь задерживаться в вотчине необычайно покладистого дока, Джим соскочил с кушетки и, на ходу поправляя форму, понёсся на мостик. Спок следовал за ним. Чтобы это знать, человеку не приходилось ни прислушиваться, ни оборачиваться.

— Доложите обстановку, Сулу, — зайдя на мостик, потребовал капитан.

— Идём на шестом варпе к Альтаиру VI. До прибытия на орбиту час пятьдесят восемь минут. За время вашего отсутствия происшествий не было. Командование предупредило, что с большой вероятностью мы будем атакованы повстанцами.

— Всё как обычно, капитан, — добавила Ухура, — не считая отсутствие происшествий.

— Вы правы, лейтенант, нам не привыкать. Какие указания даны по поводу повстанцев?

— Обезвредить и предотвратить действия против Федерации, — отрапортовала связист.

— Хм, принято. Скотти, корабельные фазеры в норме?

— Готовы к бою, капитан.

— Будем надеяться, это не понадобится. — Кирк ненадолго задумался. — Чехов, вы сможете вычислить корабль главы ополчения?

— Думаю, да, сэр, — ответил энсин. — Корабли на Альтаире имеют внешние отличия по рангам.

— Замечательно. Наши сенсоры обнаружат их раньше, чем они засекут нас. Вы вычислите нужный корабль и пошлёте координаты в транспортаторную.

«Что ты собираешься делать?»

Услышав мысленный позыв, капитан подпрыгнул в кресле и резко обернулся на сидевшего к нему спиной вулканца.

«Спок, чтоб тебя, предупреждать надо!»

«Джим, прав ли я, предполагая, что ты собираешься проникнуть на вражеское судно и… похитить предводителя сопротивления?»

«Зачем спрашивать, если уже нашёл ответ в моей голове? — недовольно спросил землянин. — И да, таков мой план.»

«Это рискованно и небезопасно. Могу я узнать причину для этих действий?»

«Я уверен, что повстанцы руководствуются ложными представлениями о Федерации. Необходимо показать им и нашу точку зрения. Из отчетов ясно, что они разумные и рациональная раса. Глава повстанцев должен быть таким же. Я намерен избежать кровопролития.»

Последнее утверждение смягчило решительность вулканца, который уже готов был настаивать на изменении плана.

«Тогда я прошу зачислить меня в группу десанта.»

— Принято, коммандер, — сам того не заметив, вслух ответил Кирк.

— Благодарю, капитан.

Поняв, как странно выглядел их «диалог», Джим улыбнулся. Он решил пока ничего не объяснять удивленным офицерам. Отдав по корабельной связи приказ подготовится к возможному столкновению с противником, Джим попросил предоставить ему краткую информацию об истории планеты и полную о требованиях повстанцев. Краткий экскурс пополнялся мысленными комментариями старпома, что было достаточно удобно и часом необходимо.

— Капитан, мы засекли судно в пяти световых годах, — доложил Чехов, когда Джим уже почти разобрался с постварповой историей планеты.

— Сулу, первый варп. Чехов, рассчитайте расстояние, на котором они нас не засекут, а я и коммандер Спок сможем телепортироваться на их корабль.

— Есть, сэр.

— Скотти, транспортатор готов? — обратился по внутренней связи к покинувшему мостик главному инженеру Кирк.

— Так точно, капитан.

— Мы спускаемся. — Джим встал, прервав радиосвязь. — Мистер Спок, Вы ведь со мной?

— Разумеется, капитан, — вулканец не заметил или проигнорировал игривую провокацию омеги.

Они спустились на нужный уровень, где старших офицеров кроме шотландца поджидал и переживательный доктор-южанин. Кирк даже глаза закатить не успел, как МакКой воткнул гипошприц ему в шею. Реакция Спока оказалась быстрее, чем у капитана, и он перехватил руку не в меру заботливого главы медотсека. Но тут же выпустил, подозрительно позеленев то ли от смущения, то ли от возмущения. Вмиг заподозривший неладное Джим легко забрался в мысли Спока и воскликнул:

— Боунс, старый ты извращенец, не занимались мы ничем таким в турболифте! Не нужны нам поддерживающие препараты. — И про себя добавил: «А это неплохая идея, в турбрлифте я ещё не…»

— Кирк, вот после этого трюка я могу и буду ожидать от вас всего.

Спок, отвлеченный последней мыслью человека, воздержался от комментариев. Потирая многострадальную шею, Джим вошёл на площадку транспортатора и, дождавшись Спока, кивнул Скотти:

— Отправляй нас.


	6. Часть 6

Первой мыслью Кирка после окончания транспортации было опасение, что Скотти ошибся и отправил их не на мостик судна а, например, в инженерную. Слишком много людей и непривычное оборудование для мостика военного корабля. Офицеры «Энтерпрайз» материализовались далеко от капитанского кресла; заметив это вовремя, Джим успел отскочить за какую-то станцию, утащив за собой Спока. Удивлённые возгласы быстро затихли, отчётливо щелкнул предохранитель бластера, который перевели в боевой режим, послышался писк сканеров.

— Выходите с поднятыми руками. И чтобы без фокусов, — громко приказал кто-то, к счастью, капитан ополчения.

— Чёрт, чёрт, — вырвалось негромкое шипение у Кирка. Какой же он остолоп, понадеялся на удачу. Сходу захватить главу сопротивления и смыться. Как же!

— Я послал на корабль сообщение с кодом два-два-пять, — услышал Джим тихий голос своего старпома.

— Тогда надо отвлечь тех, кто на мостике.

— Сейчас же выходите, не то стреляем на поражение! — предупредил тот же голос.

Тот факт, что их не атаковали раньше, означал, что станция, ставшая укрытием, была крайне важна. Шаги, приближавшиеся к укрытию, явно указывали, что спасение было временным. Значит, нужно выходить самим, если он не хотел, чтобы их выволокли силой. Джим медленно поднялся, держа руки над головой. За ним так же вставал вулканец. Землянин быстро осмотрелся. Он насчитал около двадцати гуманоидов, определить капитана оказалось не сложно — он стоял ближе всех, отличительные знаки на правой штанине и самая мощная из всех пушка ясно указывали на его звание.

— Я капитан звездолёта «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Кирк. Это мой старший помощник мистер Спок. Мы прибыли для переговоров…

Кирк постарался заговорить противника, не дать ему сосредоточиться. Ему были нужны лишь пара минут, а то и меньше. Но его резко прервали: — Я не разрешал открывать рот. Заткнулся и вытащил оружие. Кидай его сюда, живо!

Джим подчинился, понимая, что повстанцу всё равно, жив или мёртв капитан Звёздного Флота. Кивнув Споку, он не спеша вытянул бластер из кобуры. Направленные на него дула устаревших, но по-прежнему убийственных пневмоэлектрических ружей давали понять: одно неверное движение, и прекрасная блондинистая головка превратится в кашицу. Сердце бравого капитана начало биться чаще. Он невольно задержал дыхание и бросил быстрый взгляд на своего альфу. Как всегда уверенный и невозмутимый, Спок выглядел обманчиво расслабленным. Но Кирк заметил его чуть суженные глаза, которые «сканировали» противников, готовность быстро перехватить фазер одним движением и напряжённую позу бойца, ожидающего лишь знака к действию. Так же, как и он сам, вулканец лишь ожидал подходящего момента.

Джим положил фазер на пол, и тот тут же отлетел в сторону под ударом башмака альтаирца. Совсем рядом засверкали лучи транспортатора. В тот же миг Кирк рванул вперёд, уворачиваясь от плазматического заряда и пуль. Было необходимо выиграть всего минуту, чтобы посланные краснорубашечники успели материализоваться. Спок тенью ринулся за ним, атакуя других повстанцев. Кирк поднялся на ноги, оказавшись совсем близко к командиру ополчения. Бластер дёрнулся вверх, целясь в грудь человека. Считанные секунды отделяли Джима от выстрела. Он едва успел ударить по руке противника, выбивая оружие противника. Сильный удар в живот, от которого он согнулся пополам, последовал незамедлительно. Следующий удар прикладом по голове уложил Кирка. Попытка подняться была остановлена пинком под рёбра.

Сквозь боль и тошноту Джим слышал звуки борьбы. Перевес явно был на стороне повстанцев, однако и его люди не сдавались. Значит, не должен и он! Кирк резко выбросил руку вперёд. Кулак попал точно в нижнее колено альтаирца. В общем их анатомия не слишком отличалась от человеческой, только суставов было больше, что делало рукопашную крайне проблематичным занятием. Однако хрупкие коленные чашечки, находившиеся так близко к валявшемуся на полу Кирку, стали отличной мишенью. Припавший на другое колено повстанец оскалился от боли. Джим поспешил приподняться и даже успел увернуться от нового удара, но другой альтаирец подоспел на помощь своему предводителю и обрушил на Кирка град ударов. Землянин как мог прикрывал голову, стараясь подняться и дать отпор. Джим знал, что фазер совсем близко, где-то слева от него: слышал, как он стукнулся о приборную панель. Нужно было только дотянуться. Что делать, он продумал ещё до появления подкрепления. Всего пара секунд. Отвлечь, убрать с дороги, и всё будет кончено.

«Помоги!» — вырвался у Джима мысленная мольба. Он не знал, услышал ли его вулканец, но почему-то был уверен, что да. Спок отбивался от четверых повстанцев, когда Кирк видел его в последний раз. Нервные узлы у альтаирцев находились не там, где у иных рас, поэтому на нервный захват вулканец рассчитывать не мог. У него оставалась лишь его сила и скорость, направляемые интеллектом.

Удар по спине, за ним с другой стороны в живот, ещё один по руке. Его нещадно избивали, видимо, задавшись целью прикончить. Выстрелы фазеров и пневмоэлектрических ружей, казалось, отдалялись от Кирка, звуки борьбы становились всё глуше и глуше. Джим приоткрыл глаза, повстанцы оттеснили членов службы безопасности у коридор, вынудив покинуть мостик. На палубе остались только они со Споком. Джим не знал, почему Скотти не отправил больше людей, но был благодарен, что посланные отвлекли на себя с десяток противников. Кирку всё же удалось подняться и кое-как отражать непредсказуемые удары. Он запыхался, ответные удары теряли силу, пот стекал по лицу и шее, рассеченная в двух местах губа кровоточила, а голова гудела. Джим снова чуть не упал и открылся, отведя руки. Он ожидал удара, но его не последовало. Один их альтаирцев, что нещадно молотил его, лежал без движения у его ног. Рядом с Джимом стоял Спок, готовый отбиваться и защищать своего капитана.

— Ублюдок, — выплюнул глава повстанцев, чуть отступив от офицеров. Возле него стояли трое его подчинённых, двое других, обезвреженные Споком, не подавали признаков жизни.

— Мы хотели договориться мирным путём, — с трудом ответил Кирк.

— Для этого пробрались на мой корабль? Не смеши меня!

— Да, неловко вышло. Но тебе придётся меня выслушать.

Кто-то из инопланетников наклонился за ружьём, в тот же миг Джим бросился на пол, хватая фазер, и не целясь выстрелил в станцию, за которой спрятался в самом начале. Панель вспыхнула, разлетаясь фиолетовыми осколками. Замигали зелёные лампы, взвыла сирена. Кирк правильно угадал — уничтоженный им прибор был чем-то весьма важным. Альтаирцы отвлеклись, чем землянин не преминул воспользоваться. Он бросился на капитана и, обхватив его рукой за длинную шею, вызвал по комуникатору Скотти.

— Поднимай меня и Спока!

— Есть, сэр.

Лучи телепортации замигали. Спок зачем-то быстро переместился, уже окутанный белым светом. Раздался хлопок выпущенной из пневмоэлэктрического ружья пули. И тело Кирка взорвалось болью.

***

— Капитан, отпустите его, капитан, Вы задушите пленника, — настойчиво твердил голос. Джим не понимал, что происходит, почему каждый атом его тела горит огнём.

Кажется, он кричал. Он видел перед собой тёмную платформу терепортационной, но осознание, что он на «Энтерпрайз» пришло только, когда он услышал крик Боунса: — Это бесполезно, сестра Чепел, мистеру Споку хуже некуда, значит, и капитану не лучше.

После слов МакКоя боль внезапно пропала, будто кто-то выдернул проводник, запускавший её в тело Джима. Он сделал поспешный вдох, наполняя лёгкие недостающим воздухом, и закашлялся. Услышав сиплое кряхтение, он понял, что до сих пор прижимал к себе альтаирского повстанца. Тот почти посинел, поэтому Джим поспешил ослабить захват. Ему помогли подняться; предводителя повстанцев подхватили двое краснорубашечников и держали его, ожидая приказов. На платформе транспортратора замерцали силуэты шестерых членов СБ, которые, по-видимому, отделались несерьёзными ранениями. Джим быстро оглянулся и замер, увидев, что Боунс склонился над кем-то. Над Споком.

Он хотел подбежать к старпому, но Чепел остановила его, затараторив что-то о том, что сейчас лучше не мешать доктору. В мыслях промелькнули произошедшие пару минут назад события. Альтаирец, поднявший оружие, Спок, ставший между ними в момент телепортации, и сильнейшая боль, захватившая всё тело, — всё стало на свои места. И тут же потеряло значение, уступая место опустошению.

— В лазарет, живо. Готовьте операционную. Я буду через минуту. — Боунс отдал приказания и повернулся к капитану: — Джим, он будет жить. Слышишь? Чёрта с два я ему позволю в мою смену коньки отбросить.

МакКой поступил нечестно, добавив в интонации стальные нотки альфы, но это, как ни странно, помогло Джиму взять себя в руки. Он кивнул. Боунс поспешил прочь из транстпортаторной.

— Этого в камеру, — приказал он службе безопасности, — я подойду через десять минут.

Альтаирца увели. Джим приказал шестерым краснорубашечникам показаться в лазарете для осмотра и повернулся к главному инженеру.

— Скотти, почему только шестерых отправил? — почти равнодушно спросил Джим.

— Сразу, как первых послали, тот корабль поднял щиты. Капитан, мы старались прорваться, правда. — Инженер говорил быстро, хмурился и явно досадовал на себя. — И Вас пытались по комуникатору вызвать. Как только увидели, что щиты опущены, собрались ещё послать, но в этот момент Вы приказали забирать вас с коммандером.

— Я так и подумал, что это альтаирцы. Всё в норме, Скотти. Твои действия были верными.

Не слушая дальнейших оправданий, Кирк вышел. Мысли путались. Желание взорвать корабли повстанцев останавливала лишь мысль, что такие действия нелогичны. Спок бы не одобрил. Кулак капитана впечатался в стену, не оставив, впрочем, следа. Только боль в пальцах. И резкое осознание того, что только что добавил Споку страданий. Джим мысленно потянулся к партнёру, но смог лишь понять, что тот жив. Никаких чувств или мыслей, которые раньше заполняли сознание где-то на периферии, ничего, что дало бы человеку связь с альфой. Но сама нить была на месте. Это давало надежду и возможность здраво мыслить.

Обида на Спока за закрытие ментальной связи мелькнула и пропала. Джим понимал своего вулканца, избавившего его от своей боли. Он пообещал, что разделит её позже, когда не будет скорее мешаться, чем помогать. Сейчас же были дела, из-за которых Спок пожертвовал собой. Капитан «Энтерпрайз» направился прямиком к пленнику.

Повстанец сидел спокойно; он не выглядел расслабленным, но напряжённой его позу назвать было нельзя. Джим отрешённо подумал, что, к чести повстанца, тот не выглядел напуганным. Года в космосе Кирку хватило, чтобы научиться неплохо разбираться в представителях разумных рас. Этот повстанец явно понимал сложившуюся ситуацию. Взгляд его не выражал самодовольства, только решительность, не было заметно и страха, что симпатизировало Джиму. Усилием воли он оставил в стороне переживания за Спока и кипящую ненависть к тем, кто ранил его альфу. Сейчас он был капитаном, на нём лежала ответственность за собственный экипаж и жизни повстанцев. Джеймс Кирк вошёл в камеру с твёрдым намерением договориться мирным путём.

— Пришли мстить? — усмехнулся альтаирец, подняв на капитана взгляд.

— Ошибаетесь. В мои планы не входит лишённое оснований насилие, — он напомнил себе Спока и поздравил себя с сохранением профессионализма.

— Неужели? А терранцы не такие уж идиоты. Некоторые, во всяком случае.

— Значит, осталось выяснить, идиоты ли альтаирцы, — в тон ему ответил Кирк.

— Чего?! Следите за выражениями, капитан Джеймс Кирк.

— Вы тоже, капитан…

— Прет рен Карт, — буркнул тот

— Капитан Прет рен Карт. Скажите, Вам дорог Ваш экипаж и подчиненные?

— Угрозами меня не возьмешь, — со сдерживаемым презрением бросил повстанец. — Федерация только это и умеет.

— Федерация сильна, капитан Карт. Это флагман способен уничтожить половину Вашего флота. Через пять часов здесь будут ещё два таких же.

— Тогда зачем Вы меня притащили сюда? Почему бы не дождаться подкрепления и не попробовать уничтожить нас разом? — в его голосе явственно чувствовалось недоверие.

— Потому что как бы не были сильны наши космолёты, потери будут у обеих сторон. Я дорожу своим экипажем. К тому же… по моим данным, повстанцев более трёх тысяч. Во вселенной так много звёзд и планет, однако жизнь встречается слишком редко, чтобы вот так запросто уничтожить её из-за недопонимания.

Повстанец не ответил. Он долго смотрел на Кирка, видимо, решая, можно ли ему доверять. Джим не отводил взгляда. Насколько он успел узнать главу ополчения, тот был достойным уважения командиром, несмотря на резкость и некоторую несдержанность.

— Что конкретно Вы предлагаете? — наконец спросил альтаирец.

Джим про себя вздохнул с неопределённстью и принялся рассказывать. Командование приказало решить конфликт любой ценой, и капитан «Энтерпрайз» использовал эту возможность. Он объяснил все преимущества вхождения Альтаира VI в Федерацию, упомянул и о недостатках. В заключение, Кирк сделал предложение пересмотреть некоторые пункты договора, на что у него были полномочия, как представителя от Объединённой Федерации планет.

— Вы не похожи на других федератиков, — задумчиво протянул пленник. — Ладно, я согласен. Подскажите-ка, сколько времени я у Вас в плену.

— Компьютер, данные.

— Два часа сорок минут.

— О, капитан Кирк, советую поскорее отпустить меня. Через двадцать минут вступит в действие замена капитана, и мои соратники атакуют Вас. Не думая о последствиях.

— У них подняты щиты. Пройдёмте на мостик, свяжемся с Вашими людьми.

Когда они поднимались на турболифте, пикнул коммуникатор Кирка.

— Капитан, это доктор МакКой.

— Да, я слушаю Вас, доктор.

— Состояние коммандера Спока удовлетворительно. Он в сознании.

— Хорошо. Я буду через полчаса. Конец связи.

Не позволив себе большего, Джим прикрыл глаза. Спок жив. Кирк несмело потянулся к партнёру по связи. Но вулканец так и не снял блок. Кирк нахмурился, сильнее давить не решился, но теперь обиделся всерьёз. Он переживает, изводит себя, а проклятый альфа даже не даёт удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке. И не важно, что там сказал Боунс, лучший хирург космофлота.

— Лейтенант Ухура, вызовите флагман повстанцев на связь, — приказал Кирк заходя на мостик. — Всё в порядке. Мы пришли к мирному соглашению, — успокоил он службу охраны, которая уже готова была бросится на альтаирца.

Как он ни старался думать о деле, мысли полностью переключились на вулканца. Он почти не слышал слов повстанца и его приказ опустить щиты. Он проводил капитана Прет рен Карта к транспортаторной, про себя проклиная остроухого альфу на всех известных языках Федерации. Даже повстанец заметил его отрешённость и понимающе хмыкнул, перед тем, как встать на площадку транспортиции. Когда он исчез, Кирк приказал Сулу не опускать щиты и быть в боевой готовности, на всякий случай. Ухура же как раз докладывала командованию о произошедших изменениях.

Стало понятно, что дела с повстанцами действительно улажены, и Кирк поспешил в лазарет, по дороге безуспешно стараясь взять эмоции под контроль. Злость и обида смешивались с тревогой и облегчением. Омега разрывался между этими чувствами. И когда приблизился к лазарету, замер, раздумывая, как себя держать. В итоге он влетел в помещение и грозно уставился на лежащего на дальней койке старпома. Боунс, видимо, собиравшийся выходить, дёрнулся, испугавшись.

— Ты сдурел, что ли? Так и до инфаркта довести можно!

Не обратив на доктора внимания, он быстро приблизился к замершему вулканцу. Тот был бледен, чёрные волосы всклочены, под глазами залегли тени. Кирк встал перед ним тяжело дыша, и прищурившись рассматривал альфу.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — подозрительно спросил Джим.

— Моё состояние на уровне нормы, капитан, — отчеканил вулканец.

— Нигде не болит? Голова не кружится? — сквозь зубы процедил человек. — Ментально ты тоже в норме?

— Да, капитан, но я не понимаю…

— Тогда какого чёрта ты закрылся от меня?! — проорал Кирк, подлетая к койке и хватая остроухого за грудки. — Боунс сказал, ты очнулся ещё полчаса назад, я пытался дозваться, но наткнулся на блок. Я бы ещё понял, если бы тебе больно было, но, нет, твоё состояние «на уровне нормы».

Ладони Спока накрыли сжимавшие ткань больничной рубашки руки Джима. Землянин тут же умолк, продолжая обиженно сопеть. Раскаяние и любовь хлынули в человека. Спок, так и не сумевший и слова вставить в обличающую тираду, нашёл другой путь. И действенный. Кирк растерял весь свой пыл и как-то разом обмяк.

— Не смей меня больше спасать, это приказ, — тихо произнёс землянин, отпуская белую ткань.

— Один из тех немногих, что я буду нарушать при любой возможности.

— Несносный вулканец! — буркнул омега и рывком прижался к старпому в поцелуе, жарком и нетерпеливом. Поцелуй обретённой жизни, подтверждающий, что два сердца ещё бьются друг для друга. Джим беспардонно уселся на ноги вулканца, обнимая его за шею, и прижался так крепко, как мог. Накопившиеся эмоции выплёскивались из него, и Спок безропотно забирал их.

Постепенно накопившееся нервное возбуждение Джима улеглось. Он чувствовал усталость, будто находился под толщей воды. Его даже укачивало волнами. Точнее, Спок укачивал его, бережно обнимая своего омегу. Вулканец и сам чувствовал, что засыпает; до этого он держался из из последних сил, потому что знал, что капитан постарается поскорее навестить его.

— И всё же, — начал Джим, но запнулся: язык едва ворочался.

— Я не хотел тебя отвлекать, — ответил Спок на незаданный вопрос. — Доктор сказал, что ты ведешь переговоры, и не стал мешать. Всё ведь прошло хорошо?

— Да, мы договорились.

— Ты отличный капитан, — постепенно спускаясь всё ниже на койке, произнёс Спок. Джим опустил голову на плечо партнёра и прикрыл глаза, он даже не понял, что альфа уложил его рядом с собой на кровати. — А теперь спи.

Кирк подчинился, расслабленно утыкаясь носом в шею вулканца.


	7. Эпилог

«Энтерпрайз» замер в ожидании. Хотя космолёт двигался на втором варпе, казалось, он застыл во времени и пространстве. Каждый член экипажа, осознанно или нет, поддался общей напряженной обстановке. Царивший до недавнего времени ореол тайны вокруг старших офицеров постепенно окутывала накаляющаяся атмосфера. Офицеры на мостике вели себя безукоризненно, однако привычное беззаботное и радужное настроение увяло, сменившись официозными обращениями.

А началось всё с грандиозной ссоры капитана и старпома. К их чести нужно отметить, что ругались они наедине, и до команды дошли лишь слухи, которые однако подтверждались непривычным общением «командир-подчинённый». Так уж повелось, что от старших офицеров зависело и спокойствие экипажа. Поэтому внезапное охлаждение между капитаном и его Первым внесло изрядную сумятицу в жизнь «Этерпрайз». Даже йомены, далёкие от жизни и проблем мостика, стали нервными и рассеянными, поддавшись общему настрою.

МакКой, в чьи обязанности, как доктора, входила и необходимость следить за психическим здоровьем экипажа, вызвал капитана на срочный-только-попробуй-не-прийти осмотр. Недовольный и раздражённый Кирк попытался было отвертеться, ссылаясь на занятость и старший чин. Но тон, которым Боунс прошипел, куда капитан может засунуть своё звание, убедили Джима в серьёзности намерений главы медотсека. Он уныло поплёлся в лазарет. Его вечная тень и на этот раз не отставала, следуя за Кирком на некотором настоянии.

Джим не решался прогонять вулканца. Он чувствовал, что Боунс настроен более, чем серьёзно, поэтому лишний союзник не повредит. Человек покосился на Спока, который теперь шёл слева от него, и засомневался: а союзник ли рядом. После того скандала, глупого и безосновательного, как уже давно понял Джим, альфа переехал в свою каюту. Дурацкая гордость не позволяла принести извинения первым, хотя обиды не было и в помине. Старпом же явно не считал себя виноватым, поэтому и делать первый шаг, с его точки зрения, было бы «нелогично».

Джим тяжело вздохнул. Всё было так глупо и по-детски, что о рассмеялся бы, не касайся это его со Споком отношений. Уже пару дней Кирк собирался с силами, чтобы подойти и попросить прощения. Порой, обдумывая, что именно он скажет, капитан жутко злился и раздражался ещё больше. В такие моменты он замечал пронзительные взгляды Спока, если тот был рядом. И тут же закрывал связь. Отголоски боли на бледном лице били наотмашь, но гордость, а правильнее гордыня, не давала закончить их мучения. Но ведь и Спок от него закрылся! После того случая на Пинчуке II, когда вулканец бездумно пожертвовал собой, хотя был нужен на корабле, и отказался подчиняться приказу, Джим накричал на него. Ему казалось, что альфа использует свою власть и не считает его способным защититься, ставит под сомнение его авторитет. Кирк высказал всё, что казалось в тот момент правдой. Глупец. Не смог отличить желание сохранить жизнь партнёра любыми средствами от необходимости утверждать своё право. Забыл, что Спок не такой, как другие. Глупый, недоверчивый омега. За свою недогадливость и горячность поплатился. Чужая боль и обида затопили его на мгновение, чтобы после обрубить всякую связь с эмоциями партнёра. Теперь Кирк лишь знал, что Спок жив. Ничто более существенное не доходило до него.

Собственные эмоции Джим обуздал очень скоро и так же поставил блок. Но его контроль был не настолько натренирован и иногда ослаблялся. Неожиданные эмоции со стороны омеги, если были достаточно сильны, вызывали реакцию вулканца в виде поворота головы или лёгкого прищура. Мысль, что он всё ещё не безразличен Споку успокаивала. Но как же он устал от всего!

Кирк резко остановился и впечатал кулак в стену, выпуская накопившееся напряжение. Спок заметно вздрогнул и отшатнулся, но тут же подлетел к Джиму, перехватывая его руку, занесённую для второго удара. Попытавшийся вырваться Джим был пригвождён к стене, запястья сжаты в руках вулканца. Он бессильно брыкался, избегая взгляда Спока. А потом что-то оборвалось. Солёная капелька покатилась вниз.

Глаза альфы расширились в удивлении, хватка ослабла, и Кирк безвольно сполз по стене.

— Тхайла, Джим, — тихо прошептал Спок, растерянный и удивлённый.

— Прости меня, — выдавил Кирк. — Я не должен был тогда так… Прости, Спок. Прости.

— Джим…

Альфа притянул его к себе, пряча в кольце рук, баюкая расклеившегося капитана в объятьях. Джим судорожно сминал его форменку, когда в голову хлынули забота, нежность и сожаление Спока. Дышать стало легче, мир вернул свои краски, позволяя расслабиться. Он тут же отбросил свой блок, заливая вулканца раскаянием, благодарностью, тоской по нему, обожанием и радостью. Джим чувствовал себя так же, как два месяца назад, когда впервые ощутили друг друга через Связь.

— Спасибо, Спок, — прохрипел человек непослушным голосом.

Он расцепил пальцы и подался назад, желая заглянуть в глаза партнёра. Левую руку прострелило болью, Джим невольно охнул. Спок тут же подхватил запястье землянина, бережно прощупывая пальцы Кирка.

— Тебе необходимо обратиться к доктору МакКою. Предполагаю, у тебя нарушение целостности фаланг.

— Ну, мы всё равно идём к нему. Значит, вперёд, — Джим улыбнулся, заставив старпома перестать хмуриться. — Так-то лучше.

***

 

Увидев Кирка, придерживающего руку со сбитыми костяшками, доктор пришёл в бешенство. Изначально ненаправленное, оно быстро обрело вектор — Спока. Джим едва сумел уверить разбушевавшегося врача, что не дрался со Споком. И что у них уже всё хорошо. Пока он убеждал, Боунс трикодером выявил небольшие трещины и, продолжая недовольно ворчать, накладывал тугую повязку. По окончании он объявил, что в наказание за его потрёпанные нервы, Кирк должен пройти полный осмотр. Хотя это и служило официальной причиной для вызова, изначально док намеревался лишь поговорить с капитаном и призвать его не быть такой задницей и извиниться перед хобгоблином. Теперь же, когда эта парочка вновь обрела своё счастье в единении, МакКой не мог не извлечь собственной выгоды. Ведь потом Кирка в лазарет силком не затянешь.

Пока Кирк снимал форменку, вулканец пристально следил за доктором. Он всё ещё не доверял другим альфам, близко общавшимся с его человеком. Кирка больше не раздражало подобное поведение. Что поделать — инстинкты. В отместку, Джим пообещал зорко следить за всеми омегами, приближающимися к его партнёру: пусть тоже осознает, как здорово, когда за тебя готовы бороться и ни за что никому не уступят!

Последняя мысль землянина вызвала у Спока едва заметную улыбку. Он приблизился к Джиму, уже раздевшемуся по пояс, и сжал его руку. Боунс закатил глаза. Нахмурился. Но посмотрел не на их руки, а на живот омеги. Глаза его немедленно расширились от удивления. Заметивший это Спок тоже перевёл взгляд на живот Кирка. Удивление-надежда-неверие-радость-радость-радость! устремились к землянину по ментальной связи, наполняя мысли и мешая сосредоточиться на происходящем.

— Быть не может! — воскликнул МакКой и подлетел к капитану, настраивая трикодер. Предыдущий анализ показал повышенный уровень прогестерона в крови, что вызвало лишь лёгкое недоумение у доктора. Добавив к этому увеличившийся живот у регулярно загоняющего себя в тренажёрном зале Кирка, глава медотсека сложил два и два: — Ты забеременел, Джимми.

Омега бездумно приложил руку к животу. За всеми треволнениями из-за ссоры со Споком он и сам не заметил, что прибавил в весе. Широкая улыбка расплывалась на лице капитана «Энтерпрайз», когда он поднял голову и встретил взгляд альфы. В ответном взгляде читалось столько всего, что у Кирка перехватило дыхание. Радость вперемешку с восторгом и искренним счастьем. Коснуться Спока стало не желанием, а жизненной необходимостью. Джим притянул к себе любовника и повалил на больничную койку, игнорируя протестующие возгласы доктора. Вулканец оставлял на коже Джима горящие чувствами поцелуи, руки нежно гладили живот омеги, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев.

Неожиданно Кирка начала пробивать мелкая дрожь. Спок тут же отстранился и заметно даже для МакКоя удивился, когда парнёр начал смеяться. Смех переливался наполнявшим его ликованием и восторгом. Настойчивый поцелуй вулканца прервал Кирка, который впрочем совсем не возражал.

На главу медотсека, качающего головой и с улыбкой на лице наблюдающего за счастливой парочкой, ещё долго не обращали внимания.

***

 

Вулканец привычным движением поглаживал заметно округлившийся к шестому месяцу живот омеги. Кирк ластился к нему, требуя повышенного внимания. Совсем недавно они сумели прийти к соглашению по важным вопросам, и теперь Джим активно восполнял потерянное за время «серьёзного разговора» время. Он и сам понимал, что обсудить дальнейшие планы было важно, но растущая зависимость от контакта с партнёром брала своё.

Поглаживая пальцы Спока и наслаждаясь его земными поцелуями на шее и плечах, Джим радовался, что Кристофер Пайк давным-давно стал другом их семьи. Без протекции адмирала офицерам «Энтерпрайз» не удалось бы уговорить командование не снимать их с должности и давать пока безопасные миссии, на чём не по-вулкански эмоционально настаивал Спок. Старпому не удалось уговорить Джима уйти на время с поста капитана, поэтому он приложил все усилия, чтобы супругу (они провели необходимые официальные земные и вулканские ритуалы уже через месяц после радостного открытия) ничто не угрожало. Не стоит упоминать, что поначалу к Джиму не мог приблизится ни один альфа. Позже — после долгих увещеваний и уговоров омеги — Спок немного успокоился, но подорожал бдить пространство вокруг партнёра.

На удивление, Джима не раздражала его чрезмерная опека. Единственным камнем преткновения стал вопрос о воспитании будущего ребёнка. Оба согласились, что корабль — не детский сад, поэтому было решено, что первые годы ребёнок проведёт с… А вот тут мнения расходились. Спок настаивал на своём отце, как опекуне и воспитателе, Джим — на своей матери. Зарождающуюся ссору решил проходящий мимо МакКой, поинтересовавшийся, почему ребёнка не могут воспитывать оба родителя родителей. В тот же вечер было собрана видеоконференция. Сдержанное удивление Сарека по поводу возможности рождения Кирком наследника было заглушено бурным восторгом Вайноны. Женщина бесцеремонно прервала расспросы вулканца и принялась давать советы будущему папе. Джим терпеливо выслушал поток информации, позволяя матери в такой форме излить свою радость. Когда поток «рекомендаций для будущей мамочки» начал утихать, омега коротко изложил суть проблемы. Сарек, так и не получив внятных ответов, выразил желание самостоятельно воспитывать внука, прививая ему вулканский образ жизни. И тут же подвергнулся бурной реакции землянки:

— Я не позволю, чтобы мой внук был вынужден сдерживать эмоции. Он Кирк на семьдесят пять процентов, чёрт возьми!

— Тем более ребёнку необходима дисциплина и строгость. А так же внимание, — он сделал акцент на последнем предложении.

— Сказал тот, кто растил из сына бездушную машину, — не осталась в долгу земляка.

— Эй-эй, не ссорьтесь, — вмешался Кирк, — мы со Споком хотели предложить вариант, который устроил бы всех.

— Мы считаем необходимым двустороннее развитие ребёнка. Должны удовлетворятся как его потребности в вулканской культуре, так и в земной. Поэтому логичным было бы его воспитание представителями обоих рас. В зависимости от того, чьи гены будут преобладать, станет возможным определение место воспитания: Вулкан или на Земля.

— Вы, конечно, можете отказаться… — предложил Кирк.

— Нет! — разом заявили будущие бабушка и дедушка. Сарек разумеется, сделал это менее эмоционально, чем Вайнона.

— Вот и отлично, мы договорились. Подробности сообщим позже.

— Живите долго и процветайте, — успел произнести Спок до того, как довольный собой Джим прервал видеосвязь.

— Это оказалось легче, чем я предполагал…

— Подтверждаю, — расслабленно кивнул вулканец, привлекая к себе супруга. Они переместились на кровать, Джим прижался спиной к Споку, который привычно обнял его, положив руки на живот партнёра. После недолгого молчания альфа неуверенно заговорил:

— У меня имеются некоторые сомнения, Джим.

— М? Ты о чём?

— Ребёнок будет вынужден расти без нас. Первые четыре года, пока мы не окончим миссию и, вероятно, когда тебе предложат следующую. Отказаться ты…

— Смогу, — прервал Джим, касаясь рук вулканца.

— Джим?

— Я не отказываюсь от этой лишь потому, что уже подписался. Я… отлично понимаю, что нас ждёт много опасных заданий, — посмотри только, какие были до этого! Я не хочу оставить малыша без родителей. Четыре года. И мы вернёмся к нему.

— К ней.

— Что? — землянин резко повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Спока.

— У нас будет девочка, — с уверенностью повторил альфа.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Боунз сказал, что точно определит только на следующей неделе.

Спок улыбнулся краешком губ.

— Я чувствую её. Смотри.

Он послал Джиму мысленный поток, который получал от прикосновения к животу омеги. Непонятные, бессвязные, пока ещё слабые импульсы. Землянин расплылся в улыбке, понимая, что его ребёнок уже существует. И хотя он всё ещё не понимал, как Спок определил половую принадлежность, он был счастлив.

Конец.


End file.
